


Restrained

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Part 3 of 4Showing restraint in the circumstances.





	Restrained

“I can’t believe Jim locked us in the same cell,” McCoy muttered.

“He thought it was poetic justice.”

“Damned annoying is what it is.”

“Indeed.”

McCoy eyed him speculatively.

“That almost sounded like an emotional response,” he commented.

Spock stared at him.

“I was attempting to avoid an argument.”

“What’s wrong with an argument? Would help to pass the time.”

“Doctor,” Spock admonished. “Remember why we agreed to maintain distance in public. Following the activities that concluded our last argument.”

McCoy grinned.

“Oh yeah!” His smile vanished. “Guess we better avoid doing that in here.”

“Exactly.”

“Damned annoying,” McCoy repeated.


End file.
